Opposites Attract Stronger Than You Think
by Mythics
Summary: What happens when a job between two very opposite wizards takes a weird turn? Well, lets just say it benefits everyone.
1. Chapter 1

No one can define FairyTail or what goes in either the jobs they take or what just goes on in the guild. Most of the time, the way they complete their jobs is completely a surprise to them. Except for Levy McGarden. The way she completes her jobs are already planned and done through. She rarely ever has any new surprises. Until she came across a certain job that pretty blew her mind.

"Ugh! Why does Fairy Hills have to be so damn expensive?!" Levy said

"What do you mean? Dont you have more than enough money to pay for your rent?" Lucy said as her Erza, Juvia and Lissana eat lunch.

"Well I did but.."

"But what?" Lucy asked

"Since I already read all of the books in my house, I wanted to go out and buy some more. And well.. lets just say that I bit off more than I can chew." Levy said while pouting

"Honestly Levy, I love books too, but you are sort of obsessed with them" Lucy said

Everyone started laughing but are still trying to cheer Levy up.

"Hold on, ill be right back" Lissana said as she got up from the table and went to her sister.

"Levy-san, do you have any romantic books by any chance?" Juvia asked

"Of course I do! Theyre one of my favorite genres! but i have two types of romance, the sweet and PG rated ones, and well how should I put it.. hehe.. naughty ones.." Levy said

"N-Naughty ones?!" Juvia and Erza both said in unison while having a slight blush on their faces.

Levy and Lucy both looked at the two a bit dumbstruck..

"Y-yeah.. why?" Levy asked

"J-Juva just wants some tips on how to get Gray-sama to notice her a bit more" Juvia said while flustered.

"Ahh love, it can make a person do crazy things" Erza said

"Thats fine Juvia, you can come over and pick out any book you want. I already read them all. And why were YOU so interested in them Erza?" Levy said with a sneaky grin

"W-what? me? no no no. Just curious is all." Erza said while completely flustered herself.

"Mhmm totally a lie" Lucy said

"Hey guys im back" Lisanna said. "Here Levy this is for you" She handed Levy a job description that said: "Decoder is needed ASAP. Reward: 200,000 Jewels." "I feel that this is in your forte" she said with a smile

"Hey thanks Lissana!" she hugged her friend and took a closer look at the job application. "Wait, it says heavy lifting may occur. Im not too good at that"

"oh" Lissana said. "Maybe you can ask Jet or Droy to go with you. Theyll probably let you keep the money anyway"

"Droy is sick and Jet is taking care of him since Jet is the only one Droy really has besides me. I want to let Jet stay with him just in case nothing too bad will happen" Levy said with a concerned voice. "Oof, brains and brawns are two complete opposites. Very rarely do they come in one package"

"Natsu and Gray are on a mission together too" Lucy said

"What?! those two alone?! they could Kill each other! dont you guys usually go along with them? Lissana asked with a worried voice.

"NO! those two got on my nerves with their constant fighting! Hitting them just isnt cutting it. they need to know that they will be in situation where its just them. they have to learn how to be nice with each other." Erza said. She was quite serious at the moment.

"Well as long as Gray-sama isnt with any women, I still have a chance!" Juvia thought to herself.

"Where did you send them off anyway?" Lissana asked

"What makes you think I sent them off somewhere?" Erza asked

"Well.. I just assumed.." Lissana said

" I sent them off to an Amazon somewhere off in the North past the northern ocean. I forgot what it was called though, I was too much in a rush so i just sent them off."

"Oh thats where the notorious Amazon Lily is*. Its a legendary female only island. Are you sure it was wise to send them there Erza?" Mirajane said while refilling their drinks.

"FEMALE ONLY! JUVIA IS ENRAGED! HOW CAN GRAY-SAMA GO ON AN ISLAND LIKE THAT WITHOUT ME?!" Juvia thought to herself.

"Juvia, are you alright, your gonna break the table at this rate" Lucy said.

"Anyways guys, what am I supposed to do about this job? I need someone to come with me for the "heavy lifting" part" Levy said

"Why not just ask Gajeel?" Lucy asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What?! Why would I do that?!" Levy said. Now it was her turn to be blushing.

"Oh come on!" Lissana said. "Its pretty obvious that you like him!"

"And what makes you think that?" Levy asked

"Because you blush like crazy when you look at him" Lucy said

"And you stutter every time you talk to him" Erza added

"Mhmm definitely symptoms of love" Juvia said while nodding

"You guys are crazy! I dont like him!"

"Then you wont have a problem asking him to come with you." Lissana said while grinning devilishly.

"Even if that was the case, he wouldnt listen to me. He can just passively listen to me then walk away. One of the cons of being small" Levy said while pouting.

"oh is that so.." Erza said

The whole group looked at her in confusion

"HEY GAJEEL! GET OVER HERE!" Erza exclaimed

The entire group was startled and in shock. Especially Levy. She tried shushing Erza but she wouldnt listen. Gajeel who nearly choked on his food said:

"What do you want?!"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!" Erza said, growing impatient.

Gajeel got off and walked with Lily to Erza extremely annoyed.

"What do you want?" Gajeel said in a more calm tone

"I need you to go with Levy to her job. Some heavy lifting is required and with her small body, she is incapable of doing such."

Levy was a bit offended at the sudden comment but was more embarrassed of what Erza just did.

"Why do i have to go? Cant she just ask one of her idiots to help her?"

Levy was about to jump out of her seat to defend Jet and Droy but Lucy stopped her and just gave her a look that reassured Levy and said that Erza will take care of it.

"Theyre busy. Now are you a man or not?!" Erza exclaimed

"Y-Yea.." Gajeel said kind of nervously.

"Good. Youll leave with Levy tomorrow for the job."

Gajeel looked at Levy and slowly examined her. Then he took a look at the job description.

"Fine." Gajeel said. "Hey shrimp, be ready 11 tomorrow morning."

"O-ok" Levy said. She was really happy that Gajeel was going with her but that "shrimp" calling is going to get on her nerves.

"There. All better!" Erza said. " Youre welcome by the way. I didnt have to do that you know.."

" I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO IT ANYWAYS!" Levy exclaimed.

"OK OK. Enough! Levy go get ready for tomorrow" Lucy said.

"Alright alright. Ill go pack. Oh Juvia, Erza, come by tomorrow before 11 and ill let you guys pick out the books you want tomorrow." Levy said as she left.

Juvia and Erza nodded in agreement. The four girls watched as Levy left the guild and started talking amongst themselves.

**Did you guys notice the little One Piece moment at the *? I hope you guys all like it! this is my first fanfic of many! if i need to improve on anything please let me know! ~Mythics**


	2. Chapter 2

9:30 a.m.

"Welcome guys! Come in!" Levy said as Erza and Juvia were outside her door

"Good Morning Levy-san" said an overexcited Juvia.

"Are your books in your room?" Erza asked

"some of them, but only the new ones that i bought recently. i have a separate room for all of my books" Levy explained.

Juvia and Erza followed Levy to the room while focusing on what she was wearing. They were both perplexed on the fact that Levy actually chose that to wear. Levy was wearing a blue bellybutton open shirt with yellow shorts. Her hair was tied back with her yellow bandana and she had her speed reading glasses on. Juvia and Erza looked at each other knowing that if Levy wanted Gajeel to notice her, there was no way she was going to look like her everyday self. It was time to call in a couple of experts and give her a complete makeover.

"Umm Levy-san? Juvia said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah the room is right here. Enjoy!" Levy exclaimed.

"No its not th-" Juvia was cut off and forgot what she wanted to say.

The two were dumbstruck at the room. It was filled with books from one corner to the other. The room was quite big as well. Some books are piling over one another while others are beginning to collect dust. There were books of all different sizes, colors, and even shapes. She had a few scrolls as well. Some scrolls were very old so she took better care of them then the newer ones. Some of the newer scrolls were slightly jammed in between books over the countless bookshelves.

"W-wow" they both said jaw dropped

"hehe, I know, I know. I have a lot" Levy said slightly blushing.

Juvia suddenly remembered what she wanted to discuss with Levy. Erza did too.

"Umm Levy-san. I wanted to ask you something" Juvia said

"hmm? what is it?" Levy asked

"Are you going to meet with Gajeel-kun dressed like that?" Juvia asked

Erza nodded in agreement.

"Wha- Why whats wrong with this outfit?" Levy said sort of shocked

"Oof, you were weren't you?" Erza said slightly face-palming.

"Well yea, I dont see why I couldnt wear it.." Levy said

"Levy, you complained that you couldnt ask Gajeel of anything because he wasnt noticing you. Youre wearing your everyday clothes." Erza explained.

"Ok and.." Levy said still confused.

"What Erza-san is trying to say is that you are going with Gajeel-kun alone on a job together on the other side of Fiore. So its going to take a while to get there, which means you have some alone time. Wow. You are going to have some alone time with the one you care about. I can just imagine me and Gray-Sama on a train together, alone, ahh that would be nice!" Juvia said

"Yep, shes gone now." Erza said. "Listen Levy, you have to make a good impression on Gajeel because im not going to keep asking him to go on jobs with you. You need to know how to get him to notice you yourself." Erza explained.

"I never asked you to do that!" Levy exclaimed.

"Anyways.. Juvia! Snap out of it!" Erza said. "Its time to call in a few experts"

9:50

There were two knocks on the door. Lucy and Lissana quickly rushed in as Levy opened the door.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Lissana asked

"Levy-san plans to go on her job with Gajeel-kun dressed like that." Juvia explained.

"Oh Levy-chan, you should know better. You are going on at least 3 day trip with the one you are in love with and you are dressed like that?" Lucy said

"Thats what I told her!" Erza and Juvia said at the same time.

"so rude.." Levy said

"Were not trying to be mean, but spice up your clothing a little bit. Here we'll help you out" Lissana said cheefully.

*15 minutes later*

"Wow Levy, you look amazing!" Lissana said

"Indeed, if Gajeel still doesnt notice you, then you better have other thoughts about the man" Erza said.

The girls all snickered and laughed together and head off to the guild for some breakfast.

10:30

Levy walked in the guild and everyone there were shocked. All eyes were on her. Levy, blushing on the scene, walks to an open table and sits down with the rest of the girls.

"Wow Levy-chan, you seem pretty popular now" Lucy said while grinning devilishly.

"Y-yeah, I figured" Levy said flustered.

"Wheres Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked

"He said that he will be waiting for you at the station at 11. You look very beautiful by the way Levy." Lily said. "I wonder why you are looking exceptionally good today" he said while grinning

All the girls but Levy are trying to suppress their laughter. Levy is just looking down blushing uncontrollably.

"Well you always look good so I dont see why I am one to say something. But you should get going. Gajeel doesnt really like to wait." Lily explained.

"Yea you are right. I should get going." Levy said

"What about breakfast?" Lucy asked

"Ill just get something on the train. Thanks guys!" Levy said as she rushed out of the guild

"However, if Levy is dressed like that, then theres no way Gajeel can get mad at her.." Lily snickered.

The girls burst out laughing and everyone around them is just staring at them wondering what they could be talking about.

11:05

"Tch. the shrimp is late" Gajeel said.

"Hey sorry im late" Levy said panting

"its fi-" Gajeel couldnt say anything as he saw what Levy was wearing. She wore this thin see through red shirt with a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath it, along with a long antique gold necklace hanging up right above her belly button in the shape of a butterfly. He moved on to her legs which he saw nice blue short shorts and brownish gold ankle strap sandals. He looked at her face. Her bangs are on the side of her face while her hair was tied up in a ponytail with her red ribbon.

"Gajeel.. are you ok?" Levy said

Gajeel was at a loss for words. "_Was she always this pretty? No, this hot?_" Gajeel thought to himself.

Gajeel finally snapped back "Y-yea! ofcourse i am. why wouldnt i be?"

" I dont know, you were just staring at me.. do i have something on my face?" Levy asked

"_nothing can taint that pretty face_" Gajeel thought to himself. "_Dammit Gajeel Get a hold of yourself!"_

"No, no theres not." Gajeel said "Now shrimp, lets go we are running late" Gajeel said as he started heading off in the direction opposite the train station.

"Wait, where are you going?" Levy asked.

"Where does it look like. Im heading off towards the job location" Gajeel said

"We have to go to the other side of Fiore" Levy explained. "Are you saying we are going to walk there?"

"Well yea, how else are we going to get there?" Gajeel asked

"how about.. oh i dont know.. the TRAIN" Levy said

"Are you kidding me? Im no good on transportation.." Gajeel said

"Well then why did you have me meet you here?" Levy asked

"I dont know. Where else were we supposed to meet?" Gajeel asked

"Our guild?" Levy said a little annoyed. "ok our train is leaving in 5 minutes. Lets go"

"No." Gajeel said. "im walking. Its good training"

"By the time you get there im going to finish the job!" Levy said

"I cant go on that!" Gajeel said already a bit annoyed

At this point Levy was ready to burst out in anger and start yelling at Gajeel. Their train is going to leave any minute now. After thinking and calming down for a few seconds. Levy decided to do this:

"Gajeel, can we please go on this train? Levy said while having puppy dog eyes

Gajeel was taken off guard with this. He stared into her brown eyes and started to blush. "_H-how can she be this cute_?" Gajeel thought to himself. His train of thought was cut off when Levy started speaking again.

"Please Gajeel. Our train is going to leave now" Levy said still with her puppy dog eyes.

"F-fine" Gajeel said giving up in this argument.

"Yay!" Levy exclaimed as she pulled Gajeels arm as she ran to the train. "Don't worry Gajeel. If you feel bad, you can just lay down on my lap" Levy said while winking.

Gajeel, blushing at the thought, thinks to himself "_This is going to be a long ride."_

**Well here is Chapter 2! Theres probably going to be another 2 or 3 chapters after this one. Oh and i forgot to say this in the previous chapter, but I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. all rights go to their respective owners. Anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**~Mythics **


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, before you read this chapter, allow me to fully apologize for taking this long to update! I had a case of writers block and had no idea what to do with it! I really hope this chapter satisfies you! so once again, IM TRULY TRULY SORRY! and once again, I dont own FairyTail or any of its characters, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima. The only thing that belongs to me is my new character Kina. Well then, ENJOY! :D**

A happy Levy and a weary Gajeel went and got their tickets for the train. Gajeel is still trying to convince Levy to walk the distance, but Levy doesnt bother listening to him. After some searching, they both found a seat for themselves. Levy sat opposite of Gajeel, while the latter is sticking his head out the window grasping for some air.

"Gajeel, the train isnt even moving yet.." Levy said

Gajeel couldnt say anything. He just kept his head out the window while groaning.

Around 2 minutes later, the train started moving and Gajeel felt ten times worse. Levy is watching him and thinking about what she could do for him, but nothing came to mind. The ticket man came asking for everyones ticket so he can mark them. When he got to Levy and Gajeels booth, he politely asked for the tickets and Levy handed both hers and Gajeels.

"Is he alright?" the man asked looking at Gajeel

"Im not too sure" Levy said "He gets extreme motion sickness"

"Is that so?" the man asked. "Come with me madam. I may have something that could make him feel better"

"Really? Thank you" Levy said "Gajeel.." No response came from the iron dragonslayer. "Ill be right back ok?" Levy said. Gajeel just gave a simple nod, which he thought to be the worst mistake of his life because he was about to throw up even more..

Levy went with the man to the back of the train. There, she met a few female attendants and some carts carrying snacks, drinks, blankets, etc. She didnt quite understand what she was doing here.

"Hello Ladies" the man said. "This girl here has a partner that shes with and is extremely sick due to the movement of the train. Do you have any of those pills left over?"

The women just smiled slightly and said "Ofcourse we do". They gave Levy 2 pills

"Each pill lasts for about 10-12 hours. Dont give him these two at once. Let him take one now and when it stops working in a few hours, then give him the other one." One lady explained.

"Are you sure these will work?" Levy asked

"Well they have worked before on our other passengers." Another lady said.

"Well thank you very much" Levy said bowing her head. "I should get going now, I need to make sure he is ok"

"Ok but here, take this bottle of water, it will be easier to swallow the pills" the man said

With that, Levy left and rushed off to where Gajeel is. When she got there, she wasnt too surprised that she found Gajeel in the exact same spot as he was when she had left.

"Gajeel" Levy said slightly patting his back. " I have some medicine for you that will make you feel better"

Gajeel just groaned. Levy tried pulling Gajeel out of the window but ofcourse, he was too heavy for her. She kept pulling and pulling and when she finally got him out of the window, gravity decided to be an asshole and push him towards Levy, with his head in her chest and his body on top of hers.

It took Levy a few seconds to realize what just happened. As soon as she realized where Gajeels head was and what position they were in, she was as red as a tomato. She tried to squirm her way out but he was like a rock to her little bookworm body.

"G-Gajeel.." Levy said

Gajeel sort of came back to his senses and saw where he was. It took all of his willpower to stop blushing and to get off the scrawny girl.

"S-sorry" Gajeel said while holding his head.

"N-nevermind that.. Here take this pill" Levy said as she gave Gajeel the pill with the water. She couldnt look at him, she was too flustered

"What are they?" Gajeel asked

"Theyll make you feel better" Levy said as she went back to her seat.

Gajeel was barely able to swallow the pill due to the nausea.

Around 15 minutes the pill started working and Gajeel was feeling much better.

"Wow, that pill really worked! I feel real good right now" Gajeel said throwing Levy a big smile

"Im glad it worked Gajeel" Levy said returning the smile.

"So for how long am i going to feel this great before the medicine stops working?" Gajeel asked.

"The attendant said that each pill lasts up to 10-12 hours so you will be good for the rest of the trip because I have another one." Levy explained

"Thats great to hear" Gajeel replied.

A few minutes have passed and none of them spoke one word to eachother. They simply had no idea what to do. Levy decides to take advantage of this quiet situation and pulls out her book that shes been reading for the past two days.

"Watcha reading there shrimp?" Gajeel asked with his arms crossed

Levy, irked by that last word, calmly said "'Eternal Love', a romance novel. Its about how two complete opposite wizards from rival villages found each other during a huge war between their villages. It was love at first sight, but they couldnt be together due to the hatred between their villages. However, they made many successful attempts in seeing each other by following the stars." Levy explained. "I read the last chapter of the book before I actually started the book, and the man died from the crossfire. The woman was so upset that she went right in the middle of the battlefield and unleashed all her magic to put an end to the war. Due to her sacrifice, the two villages stopped fighting and came up with a peace treaty. Afterwards, the two villages loved and supported each other just like the couple that died trying to stop the war." Levy finished.

".. It seems a bit.. cheesy dont you think so?" Gajeel said looking a bit perplexed.

Levy was sort of offended by the comment. "Well no wonder you would think that. What would you know about romance?"

"HEY. what is that supposed to mean?" Gajeel said getting a bit angry.

"Oh nevermind, im not going to fight with you about this" Levy said.

"Whatever" Gajeel said irritably

They spent the rest of the train ride silently until Gajeel started to feel sick again after his medicine stopped working.

"H-hey, can i get one more of those pills?" Gajeel said feeling as though he's about to throw up.

"Yea sure." Levy said as she handed him the pills.

"Thanks" Gajeel said. Levy just replied with a simple nod.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Gajeel, wake up. We're here" Levy said as shes trying to wake up the rock thats laying across from her. "He looks so innocent when he sleeps.." Levy thought as she gave out a little snicker.

A very groggy Gajeel wakes up and asks where they are. Levy told him that they have arrived and now they could walk the rest of the distance.

Gajeel is perked up by the thought. He could finally get off this death trap, "Even though it wasnt so bad because of the medicine." He thought.

The job location wasnt too far from the train station so they just kept silent as they walked. When they finally arrived, they saw a big gray mansion with a beautiful front yard covered with bushes that had roses growing out of them, along with an iron gate, Gajeel was tempted by that gate..

"Dont think about it" Levy warned him

Gajeel just looked away trying to hide the blush.

They knocked on the door and out came an old lady. The lady was just about five feet tall, she wore a blue kimono with her hair in a slight ponytail falling down to her mid back.

"Are you here for the job?" she asked

"Yes we are" Levy said with a bright smile "My name is Levy, and this here is Gajeel" Levy said as she pointed to Gajeel.

"Hi" Gajeel simply said

"Hello, mine name is Kina" the old lady said. "Come inside"

Levy and Gajeel made their way into the mansion. It was just as beautiful inside as it is outside. Marble floors and pure white walls with columns on each corner. Elegant leather furniture and a fireplace in the middle of the farthest wall. There were two staircases, one on the left side of the mansion and one on the right side of the mansion, both leading to different sides of the mansion.

"Come this way" Kina said

She led them to a room where they will be working. When she opened the door, they found the room to be COMPLETELY filled with books, from one end to the other. It reminded Levy of her room. However, the room was completely dusty and Gajeel kept sneezing.

"Geez granny, whens the last time this room was cleaned?" Gajeel asked

"Gajeel! dont be so rude!" Levy exclaimed.

"Its fine, you see, Ive been looking for a skilled decoder for about 5 years now. I have all the books\supplies needed to solve this letter from my grandson. He disspeared the day before I found this letter on his desk." Kina said as she pulled out a letter from her kimono.

Levy took a look at the letter, and not a single character looked familiar to her. "A new challenge" she thought to herself while smiling.

"So wait if you need a decoder, why am I here? Gajeel asked

"Look at this place, and look at me. Do I look like someone who can clean and move these books around with ease?" Kina said

"C-clean?" Gajeel said

"Yes. Also, you will get her any book she needs in order to decode this letter" Kina said

Levy smirked at the thought, controlling Gajeel around should be fun..

"Well if thats the case, Gajeel, can you get me those books ALL the way from the top there? Just to get them out of the way, you know?" Levy said with a full blown smile

Gajeel decided not to argue with this and stormed off into the dusty book room

"This should be fun" Levy said

Just as Levy was going to go inside, Kina stopped her.

"Levy-chan, I see you are reading 'Eternal Love'" Kina said

"Y-yes, Kina-san. Im really enjoying it" Levy said

"Do you believe that opposites attract?" Kina said while winking slightly

Levy blushed slightly because she knew where this was going. How that lady could tell, she would never know. "Um, hehe, im not too sure Kina-san. I dont think so though, why would opposites attract if theres nothing in common between the two?" Levy said

"Oh I used to think that too, but throughout all my years of experience, I realized it." Kina said

"Hey shrimp! What books do you want?!" Gajeel yelled out.

"Realize what?" Levy asked ignoring Gajeels comment.

"That opposites attract stronger than you think" Kina said. And with that, she left leaving a dumbstruck Levy to do her work.

"Hey shrimp!" Gajeel exclaimed getting annoyed.

Levy snapped back to her senses, and said that shes coming. And with that, disappeared into the dusty room to do her work and do her best to tolerate Gajeels remarks.

** Well i hop you enjoyed this chapter! More comming soon! Tell me what you think of this story by reviewing! Also, thank you all that reviewed so far! :)**

**~Mythics**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! This is the Final Chapter of Opposites Attract Stronger than you Think! Next up I will be posting up a GrayxJuvia songfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners. The only characters i own are Kina\Kain.**

7:00 P.M

"I cant.. I cant go on anymore" Gajeel groaned as he slumped on a chair

"Stop being a little baby Gajeel" Levy said without looking up at him. Shes been doing this for over 4 hours already. "How are you not tired from all of this?" he asked.

"I love this kind of stuff. Its a challenge and its fun" She looked up at him with a smile. She saw how tired he was and came up with an idea. She picked up her magic pen and wrote out IRON. Instantly, a huge lump of Iron came out spelling IRON. The O however, had a heart in it and she wasnt sure why*. She decided to let it go. "There you go!" Levy said. "Eat it and regain your energy. You still have ALOT of work to do"

Gajeels eyes shot open as he saw the huge iron letters before him. He quickly went to the iron and started eating it. "_He looks so happy_" she thought

"Hey shrimp!" Gajeel said. Levy came back from her thoughts a bit irritated.

"What?" she said with a scowl on her face

"This iron is really good!" He said with a joyful smile. Levy blushed at the comment. She didnt know why she was blushing so much just from that small comment on her iron.

"I-is that so?" She said. "Well enjoy and get back to work"

"Ok ok" He said as hes finishing up the rest of the iron.

Around 5 minutes later Gajeel finished up and saw Levy working. He decided to go up and see what this letter actually looks like. He went up behind Levy. It didnt seem like she noticed him because as soon as he put his head down next to hers, she jumped in fear and fell off her chair.

"What are you doing?!" Levy yelled. Her face was red. Really red. Her face matched her shirt.

"Calm down. I just wanted to see what this letter looked like." He explained. Levy was trying to catch her breath. "_Thats it?" she thought. Thats all she was blushing for? She needs to get herself checked out. "I mean, i know i like him a little bit, but this is insane_" she thought

"Well do you see anything that could help me?" she asked as she got up

Gajeel stared at the paper, he kept focusing on something that Levy couldnt point out.

"Why are there a bunch of L's and B's everywhere?" Gajeel asked

"What?! Where?!" Levy asked as she grabbed the letter. "How can you tell?"

"Well im not too sure if it will help but thats how Metalicana wrote his L's and B's" Gajeel explained. "Maybe some of this is written in Dragon language."

"_A writing quirk?_" she thought. "Maybe" she said

"Quick! find me a book on Dragon language!" she said. "There could be something else"

"Nope" Gajeel said. "I know the entire alphabet by heart, none of those other characters are in them"

Levy sighed as she slumped back down to her chair. "Well at least we got somewhere"

Gajeel looked at her not knowing what to do.

"Ok Gajeel. Get back to work" Levy said in a rather demanding tone.

"R-right" Gajeel said as he walked off. Levy took this chance to get a look at her surroundings. She was quite surprised. The room was way cleaner and neater that when they first walked in. Three walls were already cleaned and polished. She had to hand it to him. The man could clean. A scream and a bunch of lout thuds snapped her out of thoughts. It turns out that Gajeel slipped on one of the scrolls and dropped the 50 books he was carrying. Levy rushed over there to help him out.

However as she got to him, she saw a book with characters that looked the same to the ones on the letter.

"Gajeel, where did you find this book?" Levy asked

"Huh?" Gajeel said as hes trying to get up. "Thanks for helping me up shrimp" Gajeel scoffed.

"As if I could help you up. Im a _shrimp_ arent I?" Levy countered. Gajeel just looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways, where did you get this book?" Levy asked again

Gajeel went over to her and looked at the book. "Oh that? that book was ALL the way in the back of the bookshelf covered by 50 other books. Levy wasnt surprised. The book was old. It had a black leather cover with a few characters on the front. The pages were all an orangish and brown color. Some were starting to tear off. Without saying anything, Levy rushed over to her desk and opened the book. "I knew it" she thought. The characters in the book are the same ones in the letters. She soon found out that this letter was written in the ancient Sumerian language Cuneiform.

"I got it!" she yelled as started writing down the alphabet of the language.

"Got what?" Gajeel asked a bit confused.

"The translation! This letter is written in Cuneiform along with some Dragon language! I can finally decode this!" Levy exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face. Gajeel stared for a minute than gave a soft smile acknowledging Levys cute smile.

"Good work" he said.

"Ok, now time to decode this letter" Levy said with a gleam in her eyes. "Gajeel get back to work" she said casually.

"Tch." thats all Gajeel said before he left to go work on that final wall.

Around a half hour later, Gajeel finished the fourth wall. The room looked better than it probably did when it was first made in his opinion. Gajeel walked over to Levy and saw her head was down. "_Is she sleeping?_" he thought. On that thought, Gajeel walked over to the bluenette.

"Hey shrimp, are you ok?" Gajeel asked bending down his head.

Levy picked up her head to face the man only to realize that their faces were about an inch away from each other. They both blushed and immediately backed away from each other. Gajeel stood back up while looking up and Levy just turned her head to the other side and faced the floor.

"S-so, did you decode the letter?" he asked as if nothing happened

"No, not really." Levy said with a slight frown on her face. "I mean, I translated all of the letters but it doesnt make sense"

Gajeel took the letter and read what he saw. "**HLBI GBRLBBLANLBDMBLBLA, ILF YBLBLBLBBOBBBU ALRBE RELBDLLINBLBG BLTHLBIS, TLHBELLN IBT MEALNS THBAT ILL HLBAVE ELSCBALLPBED. IBB ASBLSULRBE YLOBU TBHLLABT ILB ALM SLABFE. IB HABLBLLBVE MOLVEBED TLO ENBBCA. CLOMBE ALBNLD VLBISLBIT MBE WLHENLBELLVBLER YBOLU CLAN. LBOVE KLABILN**"

Gajeel just stared at it blankly. He turned the card over and saw something that caught his interest.

"Hey shrimp look at this" Gajeel said. Levy paid no attention to the "shrimp" remark and just looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What?" she asked

"Theres a bumblebee on a Lotus flower-"Gajeel was cut off as he realized the paper was no longer in his hands, but in the bluenettes. She studied the picture then the letter.

"What if we take out the all the L's and B's?" Gajeel asked. "Since theres a Bee on a Lotus flower."

"That could work!" Levy exclaimed. Levy crossed out all of the L's and B's and found her result: **HI GRANDMA, IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN IT MEANS THAT I HAVE ESCAPED. I ASSURE YOU THAT I AM SAME. I HAVE MOVED TO AND VISIT ME WHENEVER YOU CAN. LOVE KAIN.**

"We did it!" Levy said as she jumped with joy. Gajeel just looked at her with a smile on his face. He realized that whenever she is happy, so is he, whenever she is upset, so is he. And, he liked it. Levy stood up on her chair and gave Gajeel a big hug.. Out of impluse. Gajeel stood there, dumbstruck. His heart was pounding as if it was trying to break through his body. Levy soon realized and let go of him mumbling sorry. Just as she wanted to get off the chair, she accidentally started to slip off but before she could, Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Now it was Levys turn to be dumbstruck. "_Whats going on? What is happening?"_ she thought. Her eyes were wide open with shock. "_Since when did..._" she trailed off as Gajeel stepped back.

"S-sorry" Gajeel stuttered with a full blush on his face. He tried pulling off a scowl on his face but Levy could see through it. Without another thought, she pulled him back into one more kiss. She knew what she was doing. Oh she knew it well. But she didnt care, she enjoyed every second of it. She pulled back and looked at him in the eyes with only a slight blush. As if nothing big has happened. On the inside however, she was going crazy.

"That was for not letting me fall, and doing a damn good job in cleaning this place up" She said with a smile on her face. Gajeel smiled and gave her one last small kiss then a hug.

"Lets go tell Kina-san that we decoded her letter and get back home as soon as possible" Levy said. Gajeel smiled then nodded.

~.~.~.

"Here you go Kina-san" Levy said cheerfully as she handed the elder the letter. Kina read the letter and smiled.

"Thank goodness he is okay" Kina said. "Well I believe your work is done deary. Here is the money" Kina handed over the money to Levy.

"Thank you very much Kina-san" Levy said as she accepted the money

"What, dont i get a 'Thank You' for cleaning up that monstrosity?" Gajeel said

"Oh you actually cleaned that place?" Kina asked slightly astonished.

"Well yea! you told me too!" Gajeel exclaimed

"I tell people many things" Kina said with a smirk on her face. Levy tried her best to suppress her laugh but let out a few snickers.

"Ok ok let me check on how well you 'cleaned' it" Kina said as she pulled out a small device from her Kimono. Gajeel and Levy both looked at the elder with slight wide eyes. "Whats the matter?" the elder asked slightly confused.

"Y-youre gonna check with that?" Levy said slightly blushing hoping that she didnt see the kiss she had with Gajeel.

"Well ofcourse, I have Visual Lacrimas set up all over the place" Kina explained. Levy and Gajeel looked at eachother with slight blushes on their faces. "But i dont use it much. The last time I used this was about a year ago to check up on my safe" Kina explained. Both Gajeel and Levy felt a huge relief when they heard that. Kina pushed in a few buttons on the small yellow box with a screen and her jaw nearly dropped.

"Its so clean!" she exclaimed. "Youre quite the cleaner!"

"Well Thank you" Gajeel said. "Ok shrimp lets get going. I want to catch the nearest train"

"Ok ok" Levy said. "Kina-san thank you very much for your business"

"No no, thank you. Now I know where my grandson is and I havent seen that book room that clean in years!" Kina said

"If you dont mind me asking Kina-san, what happened to your grandson?" Levy asked

"That boy got into alot of trouble with the government. He was sentenced for a good time in prison but I guess he escaped and left me this letter" Kina explained.

"So he wrote that letter coded so if anyone were to find it they wouldnt be able to read it." Gajeel said. Kina nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much. I will go visit him very soon" Kina said. Levy and Gajeel both nodded and head off. With one final wave to Kina, they set off to the train station.

"Heh, such naive kids. But its ok, Im truly happy for them" Kina said

"Hey Gajeel, how did you know that we had to cross off the L's and B's based of that picture?" Levy asked

"Well when i did alot of missions for Phantom, I had to send off many coded letters reporting my findings and sometimes, id draw a picture to give them a hint" Gajeel explained.

"Ahh ok" Levy said as she leaned closer to him as they walked to the train station. Gajeel smiled and put his arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk on.

"You know, im ok with that train now because of those pills" Gajeel said joyfully

Levy soon realized that she doesnt have anymore of those pills. "Yeah about the pills, I dont have any more" Levy said putting her had behind her head.

Gajeel stood there in shock and slightly upset. "Then how am I going to ride that Death trap?!" he asked.

"Hmm," Levy thought for a moment. A few seconds later she walked up to him and winked. "You can lay down on my lap and just close your eyes"

Gajeel blushed. He didnt know what to say. He just kept stuttering. Levy started to laugh and said not to worry. Gajeel just continued to walk on the path of what he assumes to be his death with his head down. Levy started to pat his back and told him to man up. He gave her a small smile and a small laugh.

1 DAY LATER

"F-finally" Gajeel said as he fell onto the ground of Magnolia.

"Oh come on, it wasnt that bad" Levy said. Gajeel stood up and and gave Levy as kiss. She smiled and returned the kiss before he backed away.

"Maybe not for you, but it was hell for me. And this kiss was just a small compensation" Gajeel said with a smirk on his face

"Ok ok, whatever you say Gajeel" Levy smiled as she started to head off to the guild. "Come on, lets go back. Im a bit hungry". Gajeel agreed and head off with Levy.

When they got to the guild, they saw the usual crew (except for Natsu and Gray) sitting and eating their lunch. Jet and Droy saw Levy and quickly rushed over to her and started to hug her. "Well at least Droy feels better now" Levy thought

"Levy-chan youre back!" Lucy said as she rushed to go and hug her friend. Everyone greeted Levy as Levy went to go and sit with her friends. Gajeel went to Master to let him know that he is back.

"Sooo" they all said in unison as they looked at Levy with wide eyes.

"Yessss?" Levy said copying their tone of voice

"How was it?" Lucy asked

"It was really nice. Job done" Levy said

"What did you guys do there?" Lissana asked

"Work ofcourse" Levy said

"Did he hurt you in any way, tell me, ill inflict double the damage" Erza said

"N-no he didnt Erza" Levy replied

"Did you guys kiss?" Juvia asked

Levy blushed at the sudden question. "Wh-what makes you think that?" Levy asked

"OH. MY. GOD." the four girls said together

All Levy could do was blush and look down. So much for her non chalant replies earlier. She heard the girls "aww" and "kya" and tried her best to quiet them down so Gajeel wouldnt be able to hear.

"Congrats Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed

"SHH!" Levy said as she quieted down her friends. "Ok yes we kissed and realized our feelings for each other. There I said it!" Levy said. The girls just continued to snicker but before anyone could say anything, they heard the doors slam open. Natsu and Gray have entered. They were panting and catching their breath.

"I told you I would get here first" Natsu said panting

"The hell are you talking about? I obviously got here before you!" Gray said. They started arguing and bickering which later lead to fist fighting.

"My god, they havent even been here for two minutes and they are already fighting" Lucy said sighing.

"GRAY-SAMA~!" Juvia exclaimed as she rushed over to Grays side.

Erza sighed and got up. "I can see that, that mission didnt teach you anything at all huh!" Erza yelled across the guild.

The two boys stopped. Carefully turned their heads around to see an angered Erza.

"O-o-ofcouse it did!" Natsu said as he put his arm around Grays shoulder

"Y-yeah! We were just testing you to see if you were serious about the whole thing hehehe" Gray said. Both of them were giving off weird laughs as the rest of the guild stared at them.

"Is that so?" Erza asked. The two nodded. "Well then alright, as long as you learned" she said as she sat back down to finish her strawberry cake. The other two breathed a sigh of relief and quickly let go of each other. They made their way to the girls table and sat down.

"How was the mission Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"It was horrible for the first day! Apparently men arent allowed there so we were being chased by a bunch of women!"

"Isnt that every mans dream?" Lissana asked

"Gray-sama didnt do anything with the women, correct?" Juvia said giving off a death glare

"N-no I didnt. And thats not the kind of chasing we are talking about. By chasing we mean with arrows and snakes. Like 'I want to kill you' chase" Gray explained.

"But we met a guy with a straw hat* that was apparently friends with the ladies because the queen had a major crush on him. So we were able to escape freely" Natsu said

"Well thats good i guess" Erza said

"So anything new happen here while we were gone?" Gray asked

"Well.." The four girls said together

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Levy said as she cut them off

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and decided to forget about it.

"Well if you would all excuse me, Im gonna go home and take a shower" Levy said

"Will you be alone?" Lucy asked snickering. The other girls burst out laughing and Levy was all flustered.

"Who knows?" Levy said as she winked. The girls stopped laughing and just looked at her. They then continued snickering amongst themselves happy for their little bookworm friend.

Levy left the guild and turned around the corner only to bump in something hard. She looked up and saw Gajeel.

"Hey there" he said

"Hello Gajeel" Levy said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Gajeel snickered and gave her a kiss. On the lips. Levy was more than happy to return the kiss. Their kiss was passionate. It was the first actual passionate kiss they have had, and frankly, they were enjoying the hell out of it. They broke the kiss to catch their breaths.

"Hey Gajeel.." Levy said

"Yea?" he asked. Levy was silent. She wanted to tell him how she truly felt about him even though the kisses werent obvious enough. She just wanted to make sure. He saw her trying to say the words.

"Its okay shrimp. I love you too" Gajeel said with a smile on his face.

Levy looked up at him with wide eyes. She nodded and pulled him for another kiss. A small one, but a loving one.

"Im gonna go home and take a shower ok? Do you want to meet up later?" Levy said.

"How about I just go with you, I could also use a shower you know." Gajeel said

Levy just gave him a small smirk and started walking off. She took a few steps before turning around motioning him to come with her. Gajeel, being very happy, took that as a yes and head off with her.

***One Piece anyone? As expected of Luffy-san to help out anyone in need XD**

**Well guys I hope you all enjoyed this story! I had alot of fun with it. I hope that Gajeel wasnt too OOC in this story XD. This story was a request so if you have any requests on to what i should write next, please let me know within the reviews. It doesnt just have to be FairyTail. It could be about ANY anime\TV show\book. And as I mentioned I will post up a GrayxJuvia songfic. So once again i hope you enjoyed this story!**

**~Mythics**


End file.
